deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Foxy
Sonic vs Foxy ''' is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Five Nights at Freddy's! Two of the most fastest character in there universe will face to face of who will win? Will Sonic rekt Foxy or Foxy will bite Sonic head? Interlude Wiz: Sonic...... '''Boomstick: Foxy........ Wiz: Both are fast, and mostly important two things, The Good guys. Boomstick: And somehow, people wants a fight between them, He Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: Sonic is the greatest Freedom Fighter you'll ever find. Gifted with Santa-coloured shoes, Sonic can now roll around at the speed of sound. Boomstick: This hedgehog is one cocky son of a gun! He'll make jokes no matter how intense a battle is! His kicks and punches are super powerful, kicking through robots all the time. Wiz: And, he has a couple of power ups to attack with. The Electric box has Sonic get surrounded in electric. He than can run way faster than before. The Fire box has similar effects, though the Bubble box let's Sonic bounce and breathe underwater. Boomstick: He also has a Spin Dash. Created by Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic can spin in a spiky ball and spin towards an opponent. It's a really well-known attack. ''' Wiz: However Sonic has defect many robots, and defect Docter Eggman..... Like 100 times or something. '''Boomstick: Sonic is the fastest thing alive, and he's AWESOME! Wiz: No matter if the world is in danger.....Sonic is here. Sonic: You're too slow! Foxy Wiz: Foxy is one of the animatronics in freddy fazbear’s pizza. Boomstick: Huh so that’s why he keeps losing he’s just a children’s entertainer Wiz: Actually he was but notice his sharp teeth, It could be those teeth that caused the bite of 87 where someone’s frontal lobe was bitten off Boomstick: Remind me not to head to chuck e cheese ever again Wiz: However he was put out of order but he still can move around as he is a quick animatronic being able to run at somebody extremely quick Boomstick: He wields the freeze hook which he ca-''' Wiz: No. '''Boomstick: What that’s on the notes! Wiz: Allow me to explain this see foxy is a physical attacker being able to bite and slash people with his hook Boomstick: You know maybe a smart mechanic would make that out of plastic or something? Just a thought Wiz: However his best capability is biting being able to kill people by just biting somebody once Boomstick: His teeth must be made out of metal and ti-''' Wiz: No! 'Boomstick: Also I ship foxy & c-' Wiz: *Punches boomstick with mechanical arm* I don't want to hear it '''Boomstick: Well even without these notes I found from wiki answers it’s hard to beat this seemingly innocent pirate fox of pure death! Magikarp tears a hole through foxy with splash Boomstick: Oh.. Foxy jumpscare the player in your office. Death Battle! Location: Green Hill Zone Sonic was running fast enough until he saw Foxy running too, they both bump each other and went to there fighting pose. FIGHT! Foxy charged at Sonic jumps up and kicks Foxy back, Sonic then punches Foxy 5 times and Spin Dash him. Location: Freddy Fazbear Pizza They both was at Freddy fazbear Pizza, Foxy then get up until Sonic kicks Foxy face really hard that he lose 2 teeth. Foxy was now pissed at Sonic as charged at him and wacks Sonic 2 times. Sonic then get up and Foxy kicks Sonic, Sonic was getting up and was panting. Sonic: Let's do this the hard way! Sonic then punches Foxy bellery, and Sonic use his fast combo moves at Foxy as he landing at the wall. Sonic then spin dashes at Foxy so hard that the wall break and they both were falling too. Sonic then use his Axes Kick at Foxy head. They landing at the ground, Foxy was 100% dead and Sonic do his victory pose. Sonic: This is too easy. KO! Results Who would you be rooting for? Sonic Foxy Category:'Sonic VS FNAF' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant